1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrow rest, and more particularly, to a magnetic arrow rest for suspending a portion of an archery arrow shaft, in a drawn position, within an arrow shaft passage formed by a magnetic ring of the magnetic arrow rest.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional arrow rests are attached or mounted to an archery bow to support or position an archery arrow in a drawn position. Many conventional arrow rests include mechanical components or elements that serve to maintain the archery arrow in a steady, drawn position prior to the archer releasing the archery arrow from the archery bow. As the archery arrow is released from the drawn position, the mechanical components or elements may undesirably interfere with and/or contact a portion of the archery arrow, such as the fletching or vanes attached at an aft end portion of the archery arrow, and adversely affect the accuracy of the archery arrow flight pattern and/or the desired trajectory of the archery arrow.
In order to prevent undesirable interference and/or contact as the archery arrow is released from the archery bow, some conventional mechanical arrow rests include support arms that rotate or move as the archery arrow is released from the arrow rest. However, such movement is not always successful in preventing the archery arrow fletching from contacting the arrow rest prior to flight and, thus, may not be effective in limiting or preventing undesirable interference and/or contact between the released archery arrow and the arrow rest.
There is an apparent need for an arrow rest that properly supports an archery arrow in a drawn position, and does not interfere with and/or contact the archery arrow, for example the archery arrow fletching or vanes, as the archery arrow is released from the archery bow.